A Diary Of The Salvatore Kid
by maria.latrushkin
Summary: Hello my name is Vanessa Salvatore and welcome to this blog! i will tell you my story with funnie and creepy and lovley situations thats going here and the truth behind this twon "Mystic Falls" XOXO Vanessa
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello there readers from all the world, my name is Vanessa Salvatore from Mystic Falls and that's my story:  
Dear Blog -Diary,  
Today I realize that I am a vampire girl on age 11, actually 12 in more two weeks that when I reach the age 17 I will stop grow and stuck forever in age 17.  
I live in Mystic Falls, I born here. My parents live here all their life, they are Elena and Stefan Salvatore. I think that you readers had heard about them or about this city and if not so only know that this city full of mystery and fun time.  
My parents meet first at the high school and wrote a diary each another, maybe it's a creepy hobby to write a diary or maybe its hereditary to have a diary in my family, we call it "The Vampire Diaries". I have a ring, its ugly ring but with expensive stone called "Lapis Lazuli", its dark blue small ring that must be on my finger, this ring will protect me while I go to the sun. I don't like this thing 'to stuck at age 17' it will be a very long and creepy life…..  
I want to tell you from where this all crazy thing starts and here it is…


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone it's me Vanessa. Today I going to tell you about the meetings:

1. My mom and my dad  
2. My mom and my uncle Damon

So from what to start? Hmm I think I will first tell you about the meeting between my uncle and mom….  
Let's see, it was a big party at the Lockwood Mansion as every year.  
Elena was little bit drunk and she couldn't find her boyfriend Matt Donovan so she decided to call to her parents and said to them to take her home back. While she was waiting for them she saw a man lying on the road and asked him "Are you ok? Why are you lying" the man don't say anything, he just look at her and can't breathe he thought to himself 'Wow this chick looks like Katherine, dose she knows about it? Naa I don't think so she is just a human girl'.  
"What's your name?" Damon asks her, and stands up "My name is Elena Gilbert, and yours?"  
"My name is Damon Salvatore" and then he kisses her hand… "You look like that something happened there and you can't tell anyone" Damon said to Elena.  
"No, actually not, I am little drunk that's all, its Mystic Falls buddy here it's not going to happened something interesting it always the same without any fun" Elena said and make a sad smile.  
It was a silence between them.  
Suddenly Damon go away and then Elena's parents are arrive, she goes to the car and they start driving back.  
While driving back, they were close to the Wickrey Bridge, and suddenly there a figure of a man and Elena's father don't notice him (actually it was a vampire but not my uncle Damon or my father Stefan).  
The minute later it was a sound of a crash car and a sound of water that splashed everywhere when the car was in the water.  
At this time Stefan Salvatore who visited his uncle Zach Salvatore, was hunting in the woods and he heard the accident.  
He rushed to the bridge, he dived in the water and get to the car.  
Elena's father was still conscious and he told him to help his daughter, who was unconscious.  
Stefan did as he asked, and saved Elena from drowning. When he saw her face, he was shocked to see how looks like she is like Katherine.  
He goes back to the car but it was too late to save her parents.  
After all this Stefan come back to Mystic Falls and kept an eye on Elena from a distance.  
When the school year started he decided to become a student so that he can meet her and get to know her better.  
All this time Elena didn't know that the meetings with two brothers will bring her a change in her life.  
For today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you how my parents meet first in school and how my mother's friends react.

See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first day at school

Hello, everyone it's me Vanessa. Today I will tell you about the first day of my mom's in school after the car accident.

It was the first day of school, Elena was already ready and she has time to write in her diary until her aunt Jenna Sommers will call her and her brother (actually they are cousins) Jeremy to go downstairs and go to school. She sat near the window and stared to write:

"Dear Diary,  
It's a new day, a new school year that means we all need to start all over again with school, to change our life or keep going, don't come back for past and start think about future. It is 3 month after the car accident, I start to get it that my parents are gone and now I am alone (actually not, I have my small family: Aunt Jenna and Jeremy and also I have two close friends: Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbs, we know each other from the children-garden, we are like the three musketries, that's funny, lol). Today when I will go in the corridors at school everyone will stair at me or just come, hug and ask:"How are you?" and I will responds: "Fine thank you" and continue with it as usual.  
Today I want to start a new life, I want to be a new Elena! What it is mean a new Elena? I think it means to be me without anyone, to do what I know it is the best for me like to breakup with my child friend and first love Matt Donovan, our relationship is like brother and sister and not like a lovely couple, maybe this year I will find someone that with him I will know what it means true love relationship more than ever. And here we go again, good luck for me at this school year and good luck for me for today."

She closed her diary and put it in her bag. She decided that after the first day in school she will go to the cemetery to visit her parents and start to go downstairs on time when Jenna went to the stair room and start to call: "Jeremy, Elena its time to go to school". They both got down and their aunt took them to school.  
Elena met her best friend Bonnie Bennett and they started to go into the school. Bonnie was telling to Elena that she had realized from her grandma, Sheila Bennett, that she calls her "Grams" that she is a descendant of the Salem sorcerers, and that she and Grams are witches.  
As Bonnie continues to joke about her powers they noticed that a new mysterious hot guy is standing near the corner of the registering in the office and talked with her (actually he used one of his vampire powers that it is a compel and forced her to do what she asked her to do and it is to confirm his registration to school without medical tests and certifications from the doctor.) While Elena and Bonnie stands and stare at him Bonnie sad "Hot Butt! Please be handsome!" and they two stared to laugh while going to their lockers. Stefan heard what Bonnie had said, he smiled and then went to find his locker to put his books and stuff.  
While Elena and Bonnie put there jackets in the lockers, Caroline came to them hugged them and asked Bonnie how is Elena.  
Elena said "I am standing here and I am fine Caroline, thank you". Then when they started to go to the class Elena noticed Jeremy and saw him goes to the toilet, she follows him and catches him that he used drugs.  
As you see guys my R.I.P hot uncle Jeremy was a problem kid.  
On this same time Stefan went to the toilet when he entered he saw a boy and a girl with strait hair standing, the girl hold the boy face with her hand and suddenly she turned and bumps into Stefan and leaved awkwardly.  
"What was that? And who is this hot guy?"Caroline asked Elena.  
Elena just said "Jeremy and his problems, oh and about the guy I don't know but soon we will know because he comes to history class, it means he will study with us".  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about what happened in the cemetery after school, the comet and my parents first kiss, it was so romantic…Ahhh!

See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa

***Author's Note* I say it now: It will take time to the next chapter because i have a lot of tests now. Sorry guys, please understand it!=]  
**XOXO  
Maria


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cemetery And First Epic Kiss

The first school day was over and Elena went to the cemetery, she sat in front of her parents grave and start writing in her diary until she spooked by a sudden fog and a crow (this is by my uncle Damon, he loves to this crazy stuff). Elena hurries away and gets injured. She runs into Stefan again. They intrude and realize that they learn in the same history class and English class too. She asked him what have he doing here and he said that he vested some of his deceased family. He smells her blood from her injured and said that he got hurt, she said that it is nothing and then Stefan mysteriously disappears, but he comes back the following evening to retune Elena's journal, which she had forgotten at the cemetery. She invites him to join her at the Mystic Grill with her friends Bonnie, Caroline and Matt, he agreed. Caroline invites him to a back-to-school party (and the comet) whom Stefan accepted, seeing as Elena will go too.  
On the next morning at the school break Bonnie and Elena divided flyers with information about the evening to everybody and said them to come to the party at the town square and see the comet flies above them.  
At the evening everyone was with candles, everyone think that the comet will bring them luck and good but Sheila Bennett and her granddaughter, Bonnie, think that it will bring evil (actually, they thought right but on the other hand I don't think so that if the comet didn't happen all the vampire thing and what my mother went through really exist and I suppose to think that I willn't be alive and write to you this). At this day earlier Elena 'first met Damon', Stefan hadn't tell her about Damon and Elena was little angry at him so when they talked together at the evening she freaked out little bit and after that she went back home.  
After Stefan finished his business with his problematic big brother he come back to Mystic Grill and bring Vicki to her brother Matt and then he saw their Bonnie and Caroline, he got on the middle of their chat:  
Caroline:" Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"  
Bonnie: "Yeah."  
Stefan: "Excuse me. Hi."  
Bonnie: "Hi."  
Stefan: "Um, have you guys seen Elena?"  
Bonnie: "I think she went home. I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"."  
Stefan: "Thank you."  
(Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision, and here she understands that Stefan is immortal and has something.)  
Stefan: "You ok?"  
Bonnie: "What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."  
Caroline: "Yeah, she is kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."  
After that Stefan went home, Elena was talking with her aunt and then she decided to go and to talk with Stefan.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan: "Hi."  
Elena: "Hey."  
Stefan: "Would you like to come in?"  
Elena: "The comet's actually this way."  
And they go out.  
Elena: "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."  
Stefan: "No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it."  
Elena: "See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."  
Stefan: "What would you write?"  
Elena:" I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that."  
Stefan: "Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in.  
(this sentence my mom said to my father early) Well, this is here."  
And then they kiss, it was a kiss of epic.  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about how my mother realize that her boyfriend Stefan (my future father) is a vampire and how was her react.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Elena Realize That Stefan Is Vampire

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Damon said "Hallo miss I am on a mission, what are you doing here?"  
"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked without looking at Damon.  
(As you see my mother hated my uncle Damon because he always wanted her, he wanted her more than my father, he got her once but after my father come back to the town, my mother changed, and couple of years later they marry and had me…amm… oops my bad, sorry…about this I will tell you on my next chapters…)  
So come back to the story….  
"Stefan is in the shower, if you want to join him he is up stairs, if he will ask where I am told him that I went to your cute blonde friend Caroline Forbes." And with these words he went away. Elena went to the couch at the living room and wait for Stefan. Stefan finish his shower, put cloth and start to go down the stairs, he felt that Elena is in the house so he rushed to come to her, he wanted to kiss her as she wanted but today they both know that Stefan will tell her something important and the truth of him, so it wasn't time for friendship, today was only serious.  
She knew now that he is a vampire and she wanted to know more about him because she is in love with him but she still doesn't admit it. Today was the day for her that she will check how everything is going between them and then decides that she can't life without him, Stefan bring her back to life again after the accident. Now she even knows that Damon is drinking human blood and Stefan animal's blood (like The Cullens in Twilight, lol) and here is what they were talked about:  
Stefan: "Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."  
Elena: "Those entire animal attacks, those people who died—"  
Stefan:" No. That was Damon!"  
Elena: "Damon?"  
Stefan:" Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."  
Elena: "How can you ask me that?"  
Stefan: "Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me, because I can't live without you Elena".  
After that they decided to go to a coffee shop and talked there:  
Elena: "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"  
Stefan:" I can tell you whatever you wanna know."  
Elena: "I know you eat garlic."  
Stefan: "Yes."  
Elena: "And somehow, sunlight's not an issue, like in Twilight you know, there the vampires are sparkle and you don't."  
A waitress arrives and they stopped talking, she goes back and they continue:  
Stefan: "We have rings that protect us. "  
Elena: "Crucifixes? "  
Stefan: "Decorative. "  
Elena: "Holy water? "  
Stefan: "Drinkable. "  
Elena: "Mirrors? "  
Stefan: "Myth. "  
Elena: "You said you don't kill to survive. "  
Stefan: "Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful. "  
Elena: "And yet you let him get involved with Caroline? "  
Stefan: "Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me. "  
Elena: "He was hurting her! "  
Stefan: "He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have. "  
Elena: "Is that supposed to make it ok? "  
Stefan: "No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that. "  
Elena: "Are there any others, aside from you and Damon? "  
Stefan: "Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore. "  
Elena: "Not anymore? "  
Stefan: "There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody."  
After that they go to the old church where Stefan told Elena's his history.  
Then on the way home, Stefan leaves her near her house, they kissed and Elena said to Stefan that she believes him with all her heart and she will love him forever. After that he kissed her gently and tell her about how they had met even Elena didn't know and then she sighed and said "So that's why the doctors said that it is a magical that I am alive. Thank you Stefan, very much, I love you". She kissed him and they hugged. Stefan told her "Any time for you my lovely Elena" and then he added "you are the woman that I love, I love you" and then they kissed tenderly and were very close to each other.  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about who Katherine is and why my mother so look like her See you soon

XOXO  
Vanessa

*Aouther Note* - Guys i post for you two chapters today because from tommorow till i really don't know i will study for all my tests so enjoy for now, don't forget to review, follow and like!=]

XOXO  
Maria


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who is Katherine and why Elena looks like her?

One Friday Evening my mom was at the Salvatore boarding house as usual, she and my dad do it regularly. One Friday night at his house and the next Friday at my mom's house. Last time that my mom was in the house was when she fined out a picture of a very beautiful woman that really similar to her, this picture was from 1864, the year when Katherine Pierce come to Mystic Falls and changed the both Salvatore brothers. My mom run away and didn't want to talk with my father until he will answer her all the questions that she had. After some days they met and now my mom was ready to here all the story and to find out why every vampire that comes to Mystic Falls at first say that she is Katherine and she is not. By the way I think I still don't told you about my mother's dad in law (her biological mom Isobel was marry to Alaric Zaltsman that was a history teacher and when he realize that Isobel is a vampire, she also give him a ring that will protect him from immortal attacks, the same ring that all the vampires must to wear. So when Alaric come to Mystic Falls, fell in love with my mother's aunt and start to kill vampires 'the bad once', he also become one of best friends of my uncle Damon, and when my mom realize that her biological mother was Isobel and her biological father was 'her uncle john', that he is Jeremy's uncle, she realize that Alaric is her father in a law too), wow it was long…lol  
so comeback to the story:

My mom, my uncle Damon and Alaric went to the university where Isobel and her friend Margaret did a big research about the curse of the sun and the moon, the originals act. (You will find about it on upcoming chapters) and a big research about Katherine Peirce.  
They all sit in the Salvatore living room and start to look at the book that they took (the right will be kidnapped) from the university. The book name is "Petrova"; "Petrova" is one of Katherine names in her full name.  
Her full name is: Katerina Petrova Pierce.

And know you will hear what they all have to say:  
Elena:"ok guys let's see, we have here her picture from 1864, it is the year when she come to Mystic Falls with some more vampires and lived here with you too, she also changed you. Now we have a book from the university with the name "Petrova" on it, what means…" she stopped and Damon continue  
Damon:"what means that Katherine is from the Petrova family tree, I looked little bit in the book and find out about something more"  
Stefan:"What is it?"  
Alaric answered instead of Damon, because they both have read it:"Katherine is one of the doppelganger, we have three: one is Tatya, she is very old vampire that two brothers were in love with her, as we know one of them is Elijah and he another one I guess it is Klaus or Nicklaus. Then we have Katherine that she compelled Stefan and Damon to fall in love with her and then changed them to vampires. And now we have you Elena, human girl with a second name that for all here in Mystic Falls is known 'Gilbert', as you know, I guess you heard Stefan and Damon's history Jonathan Gilbert was against the vampire and he was a big hunter, he was an invitation and he invitated the watch (to kill vampires and werewolves as we realized) so as written in this book Jonathan and Katherine had a connection and because of it you Elena is the third doppelganger and because of it you so look like".  
Elena:"OMG, thanks to know this. We also know that I am a human and I don't compel anyone of you to be near me Stefan and Damon"  
Stefan:"We know this Elena, but now we must to be near you and protect you from Katherine and Klaus so it will be hard to go away from you, and so…amm… I love you, by the way no matter if you another doppelganger or not".  
Elena: "Thank you Stefan I really presheat it".  
And from now my mother know that she is the last doppelganger of Petrova family, and she knows that she has a 'Petrova Fire' in her blood that means when she wants to be bitch or to be look like Katherine she can do it without any problem of it.  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about the curse of the sun and the moon and what the hell it is.  
see you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa

*Author's note* - Hello Guys here its Maria. Next chapter will be soon as posible, i don't know when but i will try to update here fast, please understand that i have now my end test and its hard.  
XOXO  
Maria


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The curse of the sun and the moon

Remember that I told you about that my mom, my uncle Damon and Alaric were in the university to get something about Katherine? So they also find another book about the curse of the sun and the moon that said: The vampires can go in the sun with their special rings or necklace (like Katherine) and about the werewolves that will turned (this process is really hard, hurt and difficult) each full moon. If they will bite a vampire, the vampire can die, and it is a long way… If the vampire have a special blood from Klaus (the original vampire and a highbred) he can live more.  
These curses have a special moon that called the "moonstone" and it wills ruins the curse.  
That means that nothing will happen to vampires but it could something happen to the werewolves, if the curse will be ruin by a witch with a spell Ofcorse every werewolf willn't change on each full moon, he will turned when he want to.  
Bonnie knows this spell and it was hard to the Salvatore brothers and to Elena to make sure that Bonnie will be on them side to break the curse.  
Because when they realized that a bite from the werewolves is a critic for vampires, so they decided to break it and they did it.  
Also I can add that they had a little experience when they try to rescue Jules and then they rescue Damon.  
The Lockwood family is a werewolf family, all the boys in the family can be a werewolf, it is in there venom. Also when Tyler's uncle came to the town for the faunal for his brother that was the mayor of the town, he dead when John burn the clock square where all the vampires were there including Damon (Stefan rescue him with a help from Elena and Bonnie) he was a werewolf and after Katherine got the moonstone and then Damon kidnapped it from her, he also kill Mason Lockwood, "the black sheep" – Tyler's nickname to his uncle and after that a lot of werewolves came to Mystic Falls to kill one of the vampires.  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you the werewolves in Mystic Falls.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa

*Author's note** - sorry guys i know it is short but i don't have such a long time to post so i decided to post this little chapter!=]


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Werewolves in Mystic Falls

Werewolves in Mystic Falls? Well it is no news for me because I am use to live with it and be careful every full moon when they turned and we (I mean the vampires) are out. Ok so from where to start, hmmm…  
So first of all after the research in the university where we got know about that my mother (Elena) is the last doppelganger of the Petrova family, we have this fucking stupid curse that one of the werewolves that he is a vampire too (hybrid – like Renesmee Cullen in the Twilight Saga) so his name is Klaus, ok not really his full name is Nicklaus Mikalson and his is from the Original family, from his family the vampires and the werewolves started, and this guy wanted to ruin this curse for that when it will be full moon he willn't turned to wolf and he could turned whenever he wanted too.

**Now, how the hell people can be werewolves? Here is the answer:**  
A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf gene in order to activate their powers. It also does not matter if the curse was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. After the gene is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon.  
How the werewolves are dangerous to us (vampires)? Here is the answer:  
When a werewolf bite a vampire his bite can be small or big, it doesn't matter because it has a poison and killed us very slowly, so if some of us got bite we must to give him a blood from the hybrid-original guy (I mean Klaus) ok now he is for me kind of uncle, he is my mother best friend husband, her name is Caroline. So when the vampire got his blood he heel from it.

**From where it started? Here is the answer:**  
In 1864, George Lockwood attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses, (essentially ripping them apart) much worse than some vampires would have. This is evident when Henry tells Katherine that the wounds "worse than anything he had ever seen before." Despite this, with the cooperation of Katherine Pierce, who was running from The Originals, George was able to convince the Mystic Falls town council that vampires were responsible which lead to their round up.  
It is unknown if George continued his attacks there or elsewhere.

**What about now are werewolves in Mystic Falls?**  
Well really no, most of them are in other cities all over USA but here are still Tayler and Hayley Lockwood with their twins that are werewolves too and on my age too, we learn in the same school and class.  
How was the learning about werewolves? Interesting, lol.  
So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about my mother's new life as a vampire.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Elena's new life as a vampire

It was an accident in the Wickrey Bridge at this time there were Elena and Matt. Stefan saved Matt but it was too late for Elena, thank god she had Damon's blood in her system and then she became a vampire. And here it is a story of how she realize that she become to what she didn't wanted to come and she need to live with it now.

**Gilbert House**

There is a bright white light and the sounds of church bells ringing, sirens, and yard work going on can be heard. Suddenly, Elena gasps for air and wakes up. Stefan is sitting on the end of her bed, watching her. She seems confused about what is going on around her.

Elena: "Stefan?"

Stefan: " Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours. "

Elena: "Wh-what happened?"

Stefan: "You were in an accident."

Elena: "Oh my God. Matt is he…?"

Damon interrupts; he is sitting on the window seat next to Elena's bed.

Damon: "Alive? Elena and Stefan both look at him. "Ask Stefan. The hero. "

Elena looks back at Stefan.

Stefan: "He's fine."

Elena: "Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?"

Damon: "Save you? He didn't. "

Stefan: "When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you. "

Damon: "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena."

Elena starts to panic.

Elena: "Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead? "

Stefan and Damon say nothing.

Elena: "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen! "

Stefan: "Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you. "

Damon: "No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition. "

Stefan: "We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this. "

Damon: "There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three. "

Elena: crying "I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try"

Stefan: "We will. We'll try everything. "

Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Damon: "Your choice, Elena. As always."

Damon gets up and leaves. Stefan looks at Elena who is still in tears.  
The two brothers left Elena and went to the kitchen.

**Gilbert's Kitchen**

Damon grabs a bottle of alcohol from a cupboard and pours himself a drink. Stefan enters the kitchen.

Damon: "Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism. "

Stefan: "You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this. "

Damon drinks the whole drink in a single gulp.

Damon: "Then you shouldn't have let her die. "

Stefan: "I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did. "

Damon: "And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother. "

Damon pours himself another drink.

Stefan: " I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it."  
"You must to teach her Stefan, if you want that she will be yours and will be with you, you must to teach her to drink animals blood and not human, you know's her reactions and her emotionless. Please do it for me and be save you two"  
"Where you will go?" Asked Stefan his brother  
"I really don't know but far far away from here, I don't want that Elena will be a bad vampire and then she will hated me all her life, I want to help her too brother but I am afraid that I will do it wrong"  
"So let's do it together, It will be more easer, you know Damon she needs us together now no matter what"  
"Ok brother let's do it" It was nearly the first time that they do together something, they always argues. And here they are doing it together they help Elena, the person that they love, she needs them right now the most and it is perfect.  
Stefan went back to Elena. Damon finishes his second drink and went after him.  
Elena did a very good job and now she is a very good with that and even she is very strong and beautiful vampire, she have a very handsome boyfriend (that soon will be her fiancé and they will have a perfect live for forever ( yea nearly like in Twilight saga, but here they will have me and they both are vampires)  
Now I want to add something: Bonnie do a spell and saved Jeremy, now he isn't a hunter and its better, also she saved Lexi and Alaric and now everyone are alive and now it will be better. Elena could see that all her family and her close friends are standing next to her and never let her go, they always will be with her for forever.

So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about how my mother and her friends graduated their high school.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Graduation

Today is my mother's graduation story and I want to tell you it was first a sad one but then happy, Ofcorse without magic it couldn't be happy! =]

So here it comes: It started in the high school where Caroline was, she was busy with the yearbook table in a hallway of the school, Bonnie was on her way and they talked together by the phone.  
Caroline: "Where are you?"  
Bonnie: "I am right here I right now try to find a place for my car"  
Caroline: "Please do it faster I need your magic help"  
Bonnie: "You broke something? Caroline what happened?"  
Caroline: "Is… amm it's, I can't organized perfect everything on the table and it is little mess and I need your help, please hurry up"  
Bonnie: "Turned around I am here" they hang up and then Bonnie said "Boo" and Caroline turned.  
"Well now you are here, so please help we don't have such time" without words bonnie said a little spell and everything was perfect on the table.  
"Thank you Bon-Bon, I don't know what I was without you"  
"You welcome Caroline, any time. Now where are the Gilberts?"  
"They are in Mystic Grill eating with Alaric" said Caroline and Bonnie though to herself 'thanks god that everyone are here and Elena is happy'.  
Then they saw Stefan and called him, he came with a wide smile on him, because today after the party he will propose to Elena become his wife, Bonnie and Caroline knew about it and they wanted to chick-check everything with Stefan. He will propose her on the bridge where they were walking and talking and looked up at the sky where the comet was flying above them, it's a perfect place and Elena liked it the most.  
"So you want to light they bridge with candles nearly 23:00, and on the grass after the bridge you want to light with candles 'will you marry me Elena?' am I right?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"Yes you right, nearly at 23:00 we will be near the bridge and started to walk until we will get the grass and then I will bowed on my knee and propose her, so when I will bowed I want that you Bonnie will light the candles with a spell and be behind the bush and without yelling, ok girls? Only after that Elena will say 'yes' you are allowed to yell and get out from the bush and congrats us" He finished and then Caroline and Bonnie said together "It's so romantic Stefan" and hugged him.

At the same time in Mystic Grill Alaric, Jeremy and Elena had their lunch:  
Alaric: "So what are your plans for today after the ceremony in school?"  
Jeremy: "I will go to Matt, we need to prepare the music, Caroline gave out the list and we need to download everything"  
Elena: "I will come back home, take my cloth, go to Stefan and then to Bonnie to prepare for the party"  
Alaric: "Ok then so Elena you will drive me home and when you will be in the party I will be with Damon at the bar"  
Elena: "Please don't get drunk, because nobody can take you home. I will stay at Stefan tonight and Jeremy…"  
Jeremy: "I will stay at Matt, so yes she right please doesn't get drunk"  
Alaric: "Ok kids don't worry I will be alright, so have fun and let's go because soon the ceremony will began" and they paid for the lunch and drive to the high school.

At the same time at the High School:  
The students, all in caps and gowns, are milling about the football field getting ready for the ceremony. Caroline is leaving a message on Klaus' voicemail.  
Caroline: "Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm gonna call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to see my graduation ceremony."  
She hangs up as she reaches Bonnie.  
Caroline: Where is everyone?  
Suddenly at the perfect timing Matt arrived and said "I'm here"  
Caroline: "Where have you been?"  
Matt: "Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, try to find more songs as I can for the party."  
Bonnie: "Where's Elena? We can't do this without her." Elena arrives right then with Stefan.  
Elena: "I'm here." She hugged Bonnie and then Caroline.  
Caroline: "I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"  
Bonnie: "It's our last hurrah before everyone will go off to college and their business."  
Elena: "I... kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, all that comeback of Jeremy and Alaric"  
Stefan: "Don't worry Elena, I sent everything for you"  
Elena: "Thank you Stefan!" she kissed his cheek.  
Caroline: "Well, the perks of being a vampire - we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could - we could get a triple room!"  
Elena and Stefan chuckle at Caroline's enthusiasm, while Bonnie smiles with tears in her eyes.  
Caroline: "Its gonna be a night (cant wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
Its gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
Well never ever ever forget"  
Matt:"What was that, you sang a part from one of the high school musical 3 songs"  
Caroline: "Yes, what the problem? It's perfect song for perfect night!"  
Bonnie: "I'm happy we're all here."  
Caroline: "Aw - group hug!"  
Matt: "And now you listened like Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) from HSM, Caroline you watched the all movies yesterday?"  
Caroline:"Yes Matty, they were shown and i watched" everybody laughed.  
Stefan: "Ah, I don't - I don't hug..."  
Caroline: "Oh, get over yourself!"  
The five of them close in for a joint hug. Mayor Hopkins opens the ceremony.  
Hopkins: "Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!"  
Bonnie walks up onto the stage and hugs her father.  
Hopkins: "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."  
Bonnie: "Thanks, Dad."  
Hopkins: "You're welcome."  
Hopkins: "Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Congratulations."  
Caroline: "Thank you."  
Hopkins: "Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Congratulations."  
Elena: "Thank you."  
After that everyone run away, Alaric saw Elena and Jeremy and came to Congratulate them "Well Congratulations Elena come here I want to hug you"  
"Thank you Ric, well let's go I need to hurry Stefan wanted to go to buy something for me and after that I will go to Bonnie" and they went to home and Jeremy went to Matt.  
"You saw me?" Caroline asked Klaus that kissed her and hugged her and said to her "Yes my sweetheart, now let's go home I want to give you my congratulation gift to you"

The party was amazing, its nearly 23:00, Bonnie and Caroline left to the bridge to prepare everything for Stefan's propose and Elena tried to find them and then finely she sat on the bench and was disappointed 'where the hell are Caroline and Bonnie, what's going on here and why Stefan don't answer me today why his house was full of candles?' she thought to herself and then Stefan came and sat next to her.  
"Why are you so sad, it's because the high school is over? Don't worry if you want we can go again to high school but in another city" he kissed her and then Elena smiled his lovely smile and said "Stef, this isn't a problem and I am happy that finely I finish high school, Can you answer me one question: Where are Caroline and Bonnie I can't find them, I wanted to say them bye because we two need to go somewhere am I right?"  
"Elena, love soon you will see why and where we are going" and they entered to the car and Stefan put one of her scarf on her eyes and said "it's a special place and I don't want that you look until I will remove it from your face, ok?"  
"Ok, Stefan, what's going on, why everybody don't answer me, what present do you have for me?"  
"I hope that you will like and loved it very much, soon you will see" Stefan get out from the car, got out Elena, opened her eyes and took her hand. They were walking through the bridge that was light with some candles "do that's why the house was full of candles today" she said and started to laugh  
"Not only for that, they reached the ground near the grass.  
Stefan turned fully to Elena, kissed her tenderly and then bowed on one of his knees, while he bowed he took from his pocket a very beautiful Lapis Lazuli ring with the letters ES on them and all this time the candles on the grass light and Stefan said "Elena, will you marry me?" Elena looked at the grass, then at the ring and only then at Stefan, her eyes were already full with tears. Stefan stand up, Elena hugged him with all her power and kissed him with all her passion and said "Yes, Yes Stefan I will marry you, with all my heart" and on this words from the bushes they heard a scream and a strange noise and then Caroline and Bonnie got out of them and screamed "Congratulation you guys" and everyone started to laugh.  
"Thank you very much, Caroline and Bonnie I will own you now" Stefan said and hugged tightly his new fiancé.  
"Stef let's go home I am tired it was a long day for me" Elena said and kissed Stefan on his cheek, they drove Bonnie and Caroline home and drive to The Salvatore House for the night.

So for today that's it, on the next chapter I will tell you about my parents wedding and their honey moon  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	11. Chapter 10

The Wedding (part1)

(*Author Note* - some parts of this chapter are inspired after Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part 1 and from Candice Accola engagement, Congrats to her)

Hello guys, it's me Vanessa and today I will tell you about my parents wedding:  
After the last Year in college Stefan and Elena decided to have their wedding, Caroline and Klaus were enginemen (they were couple of years to check things) and their little wedding will be near the Christmas, Caroline always dreamed about to have her wedding in the winter when everything is white and Klaus make her dream come true. Klaus had a little son and now he is nearly 4 years old and his name is Eliot and Caroline is for him like his mother, his real one Hayley had died after the birth, it was really hard birth to her. Eliot is half vampire and half werewolf but with a help from Dervina and Bonnie he is a half human and half vampire.  
Ok now actually he is 16 and he is so hot, he said to me that he don't want to go out with any girl, he is waiting for me, I mean when I will reach age 15 or 16 he will reached age 17 and stuck in it and go out with me and only with me.  
Elena, Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie were in the 'Bride salon of wedding dresses' and try to find for Elena a perfect bride dress and for Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie dresses because they will be her bridesmaids, and Caroline also find a very beautiful dress for her wedding, she also bought it too.  
Elena: "So girls what do u think? This dress designed by the same designer that designed the dress for the movie 'twilight saga: breaking down part 1' this dress will be perfect for Stefan and for me too, we love this design together."  
Lexi: "OMG u look amazing, princess."  
Bonnie: "I'm going to cry at your wedding"  
Caroline: "We all will cry at your wedding, I guess Stefan will wear the same suit that wore Robert Pattinson for his role for Edward right?"  
Elena: "Yes and you three go and choose your dresses while I will go to pay for it and order for all of us a place on the morning of the wedding"  
Lexi: "Pay and comeback we will need your word"  
They all finished and then Elena said: "Let's call to the boys and asked where are they and then to go to the café and save their place for them"  
Caroline: "I' am on it, I am calling Klaus"

**At the same time** Stefan, Damon, Klaus and his son Eliot, Jeremy, Alaric and Matt were choosing suits for the wedding.  
Damon: "It's unbelievable my little brother marry faster than me, I think for me it will be to stay forever alone and wait until some girl will find me"  
Stefan: "Forever alone, good idea, for you it will be the best!"  
Alaric: "Damon, buddy, I am here with you. With me you never will be alone"  
Damon: "on that I am agree with you"  
Jeremy was near the ring stand, Stefan saw him and came to him  
Stefan: "Try to find a ring for Bonnie?"  
Jeremy: "Yes, I think so, I find one but I don't know if she like it"  
Stefan: "Maybe send a picture of it to Elena, she knows Bonnie very well and she knows what she likes and what not"  
Jeremy: "Good Idea, I will send her now and we will see"  
Eliot: "Daddy, I am hungry and I want mommy, maybe call her and we will meet?"  
Klaus: "Eliot son, here you hear a cell phone? Somebody calling us, let's see"  
He answer on his phone calling.  
Klaus: "What a perfect timing, our little son is hungry and I suggest meeting you all like in more ten minutes in the café?"  
Caroline: "Actually we are already here and we have seats for everybody so come here faster and please give me Eliot"  
Klaus: "ok sweetheart, wait a minute." "Eliot, come here your mom want to talk to you" he said to his son and give him his phone  
Caroline: "What to order you my son? Do you want a small hamburger and chips like in McDonalds?"  
Eliot: "Yes mommy and saved for me a seat between you and daddy"  
Caroline: "I will, see you" and they hang up.  
After 10 minutes everyone was in the café.  
"Mommy!" Caroline heard her boy call her and turned around. Eliot ran to her and hugged her lags.  
"Hello Eliot, how are you son? Daddy bought to you and to him a suit for the wedding?" Caroline hugged her son and asked him.  
"Yes, yes and yes mommy" Eliot said and went to hug Elena, Bonnie and Lexi and only then sat near his mom.  
Klaus came and said:" Hello girls, how was at the shop?" and kissed Caroline. Eliot said "Eww!" and everyone laugh, Bonnie said: "It was good, you all will like it and by the way: Klaus Caroline got us to see her wedding dress and its very beautiful" and then everyone sat down and started to order food. Jeremy sat between Bonnie and Elena, he asked Elena about the ring and she said to him that it is perfect ring for her, he stand up and said that he forgot something at the shop and ran away. He bought the ring and comeback with a big smile.  
"Everything is ok?" asked him Bonnie.  
"Everything is perfect" he answered and then kissed her.  
Caroline said: "Aww you too are so cute, maybe soon you will have a wedding too?"  
Jeremy: "Care, please don't break this moment…" he stand up from his chair, turned around Bonnie's, bowed on one of his knees and said: "Bonnie Bennett will I have an honor of that you will become my wife?" he showed her the ring. Bonnie's eyes were already full of tears, she said to him yes with a big honor and then they kissed. Everyone cheered and then suddenly Eliot was standing next to them, hugged them and then said: "Congratulations"  
"Thank you sweetie" they both answered and welcome everyone for the cheers and hugged everyone.

**The Wedding**  
Stefan was pacing, back and forth, the rhythm familiar to Alaric. Alaric remember when he was nerves like this in his own wedding and he tried to calm down his friend Stefan "Calm down Stefan, Everything will be alright, finely you will merry and you will have family, I hope so, I heard that Doctor Meredith Fell has a new theoretic about that vampires can have child and not only adopt one, so calm down don't worry and be happy!" he stopped for a minute, look at Stefan and at his reaction. Stefan sits down on the chair and looks at him with a wide smile on his face and said "Thanks Alaric now I can concentrate".  
"yes concentrate to said the words after the priest" Alaric said and hugged him  
"Now let me check you and get you ready for it because when the girls will come here with Freya and then Eliot will go with the rings, after them Klaus and Caroline and then the last bridesmaids will go to the church before you and then you will go with Damon and on the last Elena will go with me until she will reaches you and the ceremony will start."  
By this time in Gilberts house were finishing with Elena's dress and hair, she looks lovely, she was beautiful bride. "Oh, Elena you look amazing, great job everyone, you look like Bella". Caroline said and clapped with her hands.  
It was a knock on the door and they all jumped, It were only Jeremy and Matt that come and take them to the church where all the guys were.  
"Daddy, where is mommy and Aunt Elena? I want to see her before the ceremony"  
"Son, you can't now because they are on their way here and you will be the first that reach the priest with the rings because uncle Stefan isn't allowed to see Elena before the ceremony, now went to find him and go to stand the first in the line with him"  
"Ok" and he ran to find Stefan.  
Everyone got to the church and the ceremony begins.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest to Stefan. Stefan lifted Freya's veil, smiling down at her all the while. They leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.  
The room erupted in cheers at the newly wedded couple. Well-wishers swarmed forward to hug them, congratulating them. After that, everyone went to the garden where the tables were and the feast started. It was a great night to everyone, especially to Stefan and Elena because it was their wedding day. They danced their dance with the song "you and me" by Lifehouse.  
"You are so beautiful Elena, the dress is perfect and you are perfect, finely I can call you miss Salvatore" they chuckled and pulled each to kiss.  
And then everyone joins them. There was some toast and the cutest toast was by little Eliot (my future boyfriend): "I want to said to my aunt Elena and uncle Stefan Congratulations and I wish that you will have a girl or a boy soon and I could play with him" everyone laugh and then he went to kissed and hugged them and ran to his mom and covered himself behind her.  
"Oh Eliot you are so cute, come to me, come to your father and lets go to dance with me and your mom" Klaus said and spear his son's hair.  
"Ok but then I want to dance with Elena, she promised me that I will dance with her"  
"Ok son" Klaus took his son up to his arms, he hugged both his parents and they started to dance. The song was nearly finished and then Elena came and stopped them all. "Can I take Eliot for the next dance?" she asked them.  
"Yes, sure, has fun son, thank you Elena"  
"You're welcome". "Come on Eliot let's dance" and they danced together.  
The wedding ends and they rushed to homes to change cloth and went to the airport for their honeymoon in Paris.  
I hope that you liked it.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Honey Moon (part 2)

Hello Guys it's me Vanessa and today you will read about my parents honey moon and about Meredith Fell theoretic that will help them to have a perfect girl, I mean me.  
So from where to start? Hmm I think from here:  
Stefan and Elena were at the airport and were waiting to their flight to Paris.  
"Ahh, honey moon in Paris with my hot husband was my dream and finely it comes true, and it will comes true if we will have the child that I want to have from you" said Elena and kissed Stefan with all her passion that she had at the moment.  
"From the moment when you say to me 'yes' when I propose to you my dream comes true, and I promise you, you will have from me the child of our lives, Meredith gave us the medicine and said that it will work. So don't worry my love with me all your dreams will come true. Now let's go to our plane, Paris is waiting for us" Stefan kissed her and they went to their plane.  
BTW, about the medicine: Meredith found a new patent for people who want to have children but can't, they need to take the pills for two weeks and then try to convince even if the woman has her period or not, on the final they will convince and have their baby. So my parents decided to do it.  
They went to the Eifel tower and kissed there and Stefan said: "This is the best romantic place, I should take you here and propose you becoming my wife"  
Elena just looked at him and said: I don't care, finely I am your wife and we are together forever, let's go shopping, I promise to Caroline and Bonnie to buy something and maybe we could find them a wedding presents and also we must to buy something for Eliot, he is so cute, he is like my son for me"  
"Elena, I know that, don't worry nearly soon you will have your own child and you will be a perfect mother and I will be a perfect father, and yes I think now it's the best time to go for some shopping" they kissed one more time and went to the shopping tour in Paris.  
They are in Paris for one month, it is enough time to take the pills and try to convince how much they can, and they don't have something to care about while they are in their honey moon.  
They come back to their hotel room with full hands with shopping bags; they put them in the suit case and went to the shower after it they ate their supper and saw movies and went to sleep. Two weeks of taking pills was over, they were everywhere in Paris and really were in love with this city. They also were in the 'Bride of love' and put a lock there as everyone and wrote their names on the lock and the key thrown into the river and kissed with all their passion that they had at this moment. That night was their first night that they tried to convince and they did it. Two more weeks were over and they flew back to USA, to Mystic Falls.  
Caroline, Klaus and Eliot met them at the airport. They usually live in New Orleans but because of that Caroline still have her house and when there are vacations they came to Mystic Falls to be with everyone.  
"Aunt Elena! Uncle Stefan!" shouted little Eliot when he saw them coming and started to run towards them. He reached them and Stefan took him up, hugged him and kissed him, Stefan gave him to Elena and they hugged too "I miss you very much" Eliot said to Elena and put his head near her chest.  
"Cutie, you know that we bought to you something? You will defiantly like it" Elena said to him and kissed his head and then put him down.  
"So how are you? How was in Paris?" Caroline asked and hugged them both  
"It was wonderful, my dream come true, how are thing here? Everything is alright?" Elena asked her while she was hugging Klaus.  
"Everything is fine, really, just we all missed you" Klaus said to her and went to help Stefan with the suits.  
"Wow this suit is very heavy, how much things you bought there?" Klaus said with a smile  
"Oh it must be the suit with all the presents" Elena said and covered her mouth and said "sorry, that it is heavy but we bought everything that you asked for" everyone laugh and started to go to the car.  
"Aunt Elena, when I will get my present, I want to see it now." Asked Eliot her.  
She said to him: "You will get everything when we will pack it in our home, you will get it first, ok Eliot?"  
"Ok, and I love you, you are best aunt ever"  
"Thank you so much Eliot, and I love you too"  
Nearly after four months Elena started to feel bad at the mornings, all week she headache and a bellyache and she vomiting in the mornings. First she though it happened because she had ate something but then when she realize that the vomiting happens all the morning till noon she started to worried and because of that Elena and Stefan decided to go to the doctor, they met Meredith:  
"Something happened to you Elena?" she asked  
"I really don't know, we two took the pills and then tried to convince, now we are nearly four month later and I feel headache, bellyache and I vomiting till noon every day, it's been a week since it's started, do you think that maybe we did it, I mean we convinced and I am pregnant?" She asked worriedly but with a big smile on her mouth.  
"Ok so for the start I want to get a urine sample from you just to check for an infection of any kind, don't worry everything is fine, nearly at 16:00 I want you both here and we will see what we got"  
"Ok" they both answered and Elena went to the bathroom, while Stefan was waiting for her he talked with Meredith:  
"What do you thing? It really happened? You know that we both want to have a child and it will be for us a great news to finely have one, Elena so wanted to have a child from me, to carry him and to give him birth"  
"Stefan, first as Elena told me it sounds like like a bit of food poisoning, but as I know her she always check what food she eat so I guess that you convinced guys, I need to check it and only then I will tell you 'congratulations you have a baby!'"  
They stopped talking and Elena came back.  
Then they both went to the high school, they wanted to get there their job, Stefan wanted to get the history teacher and Elena the literature teacher.  
They was really surprised that they two were accepting to the work and will start it in more than two years, it was a big fire in the high school and now it built again. Then they came back to the hospital to get the results.  
"Ok, Elena we have your results." Elena just gave a worried look to Stefan and he stroked her shoulder and gave her one of his million dollar smiles, one that she is sure is only for her. "I can only to add that you are nearly two month pregnant. Congratulations!"  
"What?! We did it? We actually did it, we will have a child?" Elena screamed! And looked at Stefan but he just sat there speechless.  
"Yes Elena, Ofcorse with a lot of check and hopes that our pregnancy and the birth will be fine and you two will have a healthy vampire baby, and don't worry I don't think that this baby will kill you or try to kill you like it was in the movie 'breaking dawn' if you remember"  
"We remember that, thank you very much Meredith, you make us to be so happy, I feel that I am the proudest man now, my wife is carrying my child! Soon I will be a father and she will be a mother, it's still not unbelievable, it will take time to get to it but still Thank you very much" Stefan hugged Meredith and went to Elena and hugged her, she was crying because that she was so happy and proud of her and of Stefan.  
"Now I will give you the all plan list for the rest of your pregnancy and in more two month we will see if you carry a boy or a girl" Meredith said that and sat near her computer to type everything. The birth was planning to happen nearly in June, it means after month when Bonnie's and Jeremy's wedding will be.

So how was this chapter? Hope that you like it. On the next chapter I will tell you how they got to call me Vanessa and how I was born.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Name of the baby girl and the birth

I always love and always will love this story because: First of all it is a story about me and second is the story about how everyone accepts me to my big and lovely family. So here is the story. Enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it:

Elena was at the hospital on the regular check, she had news for Stefan. At the same time Stefan was cooking dinner at the kitchen. Elena came in home and smelled the air, it was her favorite food, she entered to the kitchen and so how everything was prepared by her lovely husband. He was on his back to her; he heard her and knew that she is standing and stares at him. Elena walked to him and put her hands on his chest and said "Hey, I got news and I am hungry" she chuckled. Stefan turned his head, kissed her and then said "what news? And you can sit on the chair the food will be in a minute" he said and kissed her again.  
They started to eat and to talk:  
Stefan: "What news? I hope that finely tomorrow Jeremy and I could go to buy the color for the walls I right? I mean do you know if you carry a boy or a girl?" Elena started to laugh.  
Elena: " So the news are that I am on a good health and the baby is perfect and on the next time you will come with me and see at your first time your unborn girl, I brought some pictures of her" she went to her bag and brought Stefan the pictures. On her way back he reached her hugged her and took her little up and then kissed her and had a look at the pictures and said "OMG you carry a girl?! I know that she is unborn but she is beautiful, I love you Elena so much"  
"You are my life now" she answered to him simply and Stefan kissed her like he had never kissed her, she felt his love to their unborn girl. They come back to the table and continue to eat.  
Stefan: "Ok so what color do you prefer and will be the best for her?"  
Elena: "I thought about the pale peach"  
Stefan: "Ok then, give me my cell phone I will call Jeremy, btw I can tell him the news?"  
Elena "Sure you can my love, I need to go to the toilet, and I try to come fast" she went and Stefan called to Jeremy. Jeremy and Bonnie congrats they and Jeremy and Stefan closed that at 9 o'clock he will come to take them to the shop and Elena to the shop for baby stuff with Caroline, Eliot and Bonnie. Klaus and Alaric will help them with the preparing for the new unborn girl.  
It was a knock on the door and Stefan hang up with Jeremy and went to open the door. It was Damon and Lexi.  
Lexi: "Where is Elena and the new unborn girl, I want to congrats you both and then helped you to try to find a name"  
Damon: Yes she right, where is your wife Stefan?"  
Stefan: "She is coming she is at the bathroom. May I asked you a question: How the Hell you know about that Elena is carrying a girl?"  
Lexi: "Oh Meredith told us when we were at her and took the pills, I think that we don't tell you that we are engagement, have we?"  
Elena heard them came down and said "You don't told us that, Thanks for coming and for that you bring the book with the names Lexi. BTW Damon tomorrow Stefan will love for that you will help him little to start prepare the room to our unborn little girl"  
"Ok, Elena don't worry I will do it"  
Stefan lay the table and they all sit to eat.  
Lexi: "So what names do you guys thought about?"  
Elena:"I wanted to call her Miranda or Emma but then I remembered that when I was 5 years old I got a doll and her name was Vanessa, and after her every time that I got a new doll I called her Vanessa, I always dreamed about that to have a girl named Vanessa"  
Stefan:"I definitely thought about all that three names and I also thought about Isabella but Vanessa sounds perfect" he kissed Elena's cheek and continue to eat  
Damon: "Vanessa Salvatore, sounds nice, so we deal her name is Vanessa" They finished to eat and Damon and Lexi went to their home.  
Nearly after 2 month Elena was 6 month and I started to kicked in her stomach, she said to me that my father always thought that I will have a very good potential to be in football even I am a girl because I was kicked and hurt mom, I don't mean to do that and I will never hurt my parents I will always love them and they know it..Oops sorry…Come back to the story:  
So my parents were watching TV and I kicked mom and this time it was hard (sorry mommy, I love you) "Ahhh, it hurts, Neisse I understand that it's the period when the unborn baby started to kicked his mother but you are a girl and not a boy" she said and put her hand on the place where I kicked. Stefan laugh and said "I think she will be a very nice football player" he put his hand when I kicked again "Do you feel that?" Elena asked Stefan. Stefan just nodded and kissed his wife. Then he put his lips on her stomach and kissed it and said "I love you Neisse, still my unborn girl."

Some days later, one night I kicked hard and it made my mom flinch.  
"Is everything alright Elena?" Stefan rolled over to face her.  
"No! Trouble, I mean Neisse has been hurting mum!" Stefan laughed.  
He pointed at Elena's bump and scolded the unborn girl. "Now listen here, you don't hurt mum she's very tired! Daddy and mommy really love you and please be quit and don't hurt her"  
They looked at each other and began to laugh. Elena held Stefan's hand and put it on her stomach, ten he put his ear on her stomach and heard at his second time my heart beat and then he started to feel things moving.  
"Did you feel that...And that? Stefan was intrigued by this alien sensation. "Stefan, I feel everything!"  
He was still fascinated with everything going on inside her. "This is amazing!" He shed a single tear. Moments like this he could never forget.  
"I love you Elena…"

The Birth:  
Elena was on her 40th week of pregnancy and she knew that soon se will give birth to her little Vanessa. One morning she feels something strange moving in her stomach and she had a feeling that today or tomorrow she will have her birth, she and Stefan decided to call to Meredith and said to her that she need to prepare everything because soon Elena would give birth to Vanessa.  
On the middle of the night, nearly 02:00 o'clock Elena waked up because her water broke. She waked up Stefan "Stefan! It's time! My water just broke" Stefan turned to her and with a sleepy voice said "Are you sure? Maybe you needed to go to the toilet and you missed up?"  
"No! Stefan it was my water, get up we need to call Meredith and be at the hospital, soon I will feel the constrictions. I think that we both don't want that I will give the birth in our bed?!"  
They got up, while Stefan called Meredith, Elena grabbed all of her things as well as getting dressed into dress and put some Neisse's cloth in the bag.  
While they were driving to the hospital Elena started to fill her constrictions.  
"Ahh, it so hurts, Stefan please hurry up!"  
"Elena, the hospital is on the corner, we are 2 minutes from it, please don't forget to breath and I love you so much!"  
Stefan saw Meredith with a wheel chair and put Elena into. She started to scream and said her "breath its everything I ask you now" They entered to the room, it was a privet room, Stefan will be with Elena. Usually the woman give birth alone and her husband waiting until he will see his child but this time Stefan is a allowed to be with Elena, to help her and to see his little girl coming to the world.  
"Elena just change into this," Meredith gave her the hospital gown "and then lie down on the bed" she started to change, Stefan helped her to put it and then Elena sat on the bed.  
"Ok Elena, can you put your feet in the straps and I'm going to check how far along you are." Elena did so and then Meredith's head disappeared for a few seconds, she looked at Stefan who was rubbing her head and smiling. "Ok it looks like you are about 8cm so you will be here for about another half an hour to an hour and then you will have a beautiful baby girl" Elena had another contraction, she grabbed Stefan's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, normally, any other father they would be complaining about the strength of the squeeze but Stefan couldn't feel a thing and he continued to help calm the pain. They continued chatting for the next 10 minutes, with the interruption of the contractions, Stefan was constantly calm, but Elena was angry, it was usually and Meredith didn't worry about it.  
"Elena, you doing a good job, it's normal that you angry, it's ok"  
"I read about it, but I didn't thought that I will be so angry, sorry Stef for everything that were here" she smiled at him and kissed him and then she said  
"I think I feel the urge to push" Elena squeezed one sentence out before another contraction hit. Meredith rushed to the bed and checked her "Ok you fully dilated so on the next contraction you will push"  
"Ok Elena, feet up, on the count of three I want you to push, got it?" Elena nodded and she took Stefan's hand. "Great, one, two, three." Elena pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could squeeze Stefan's hand the whole way.  
"You doing great Elena, I love you, come on just one last push." Meredith nodded to Stefan who started the countdown "one, two three." Elena pushed one final time and then swung her head back as soon as she heard her daughter cry. At that point the other doctors rushed into get the baby cleaned up so Elena and Stefan could hold her. Elena gave her to Stefan; the beautiful baby opened her green eyes and looked at her dad. "Thank you Elena she is really beautiful, looked like her mother" he said and kissed her with all his passion that he had at this moment "And she also has your eyes" Elena said and kissed him one more time.  
There were knocks on the door and then it's opened "Can we come in?" Asked Caroline. Everyone came in. Now at this room were: Stefan, Elena and Vanessa, Bonnie with her little belly, Jeremy, Caroline, Klaus, Eliot, Damon and Lexi. It was a big room and it was ok.  
"I want to see her mommy, daddy I want to see her" Eliot shouted to his parents  
"If you want to see her, come to me" said Stefan gently to Eliot and he came to see me.  
"Wow! She is very beautiful and little. Mommy, when she will be alder I will go out with her only, she will be my girlfriend and that's it" Eliot said this and everyone smiled and laughed.  
"She is very beautiful brother, May I hold my new little niece?" Damon asked and Stefan passed her to him. "Hello Neisse, I am your uncle Damon and here it is your aunt Lexi and there are your another uncle and aunt Jeremy and Bonnie, and because of that you will be very spoiled girl" he said it and kissed her forehead and gave her to Elena.  
"Do you know what she like do drink, I mean she is a vampire but for now what she prefer?" Lexi asked Elena  
"I fed her with my milk and she ate it and then fell asleep, after awhile we want to try to give her blood and see her reaction, I will be here with her until all the tests will be done and done good" she said and kissed my cheek. Everyone left and only my father stayed with us.

**So how was this chapter? Hope that you like it.**  
**See you soon**  
**XOXO**  
**Vanessa**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: After five years

it was my 5th birthday. Everyone was invited to The Salvatore Boarding House. The Boarding House is for parties like birthday, picnic or something official.  
Most of the adults were in the garden, only my aunt Lexi was at home with us (I mean all the kids: me, Eliot, Katy (Bonnie and Jeremy daughter), Roy who was 3 years old (Lexi and Damon son) and Jonathan we called him Joni who is 7 years old (Rebecca and Matt son), Lexi play us the movie Rio on the smart TV and we started to see it. She went to the garden, all the adults were talking about us and how are we, Bonnie and Jeremy told that soon they will have a son and they will call him Tom. Katy is only 4 years and she is for me like a little sister, her full name is Katy Miranda Gilbert and her future brother full name will be Tom Grayson Gilbert. It was important to Jeremy that his kids have his parents name for memory. Klaus and Caroline told them that when I and Joni will start to go to high school they will come back to here to Mystic Falls and will live in the Forbce house. They want and Eliot too that when we especially me will go to the high school he will go with me. After nearly half an hour we had to stop the film because Roy needed to go to the toilet, Joni took him to the toilet and then when they came back he ran to the garden to his father and said "Dad I am hungry I want to eat pizza"  
"It's on the way little guy" said to him my father, his uncle Stefan "Matt bring it right now, he will come here with Rebecca, they both finish their work"  
"Ok then, Neisse let's comeback to the living room to see the movie, he said to me and started to go to my direction.  
"Ok let's go" when we started to go my uncle, my mother's step father Alaric stopped us and said "Vanessa can you please come to me for a second?"  
I said "sure, I am coming, it's ok that I am coming with Roy?" I asked. By the time I reached him he gave me a big present, it was a beautiful general with a sign on it: Vanessa Salvatore and a pen with my name too and Ofcorse a doll from Bratz. I hugged him and kissed his cheek and said to him "Thank you uncle Ric, I like it very much".  
If I am allowed to say the best present that I got today was from my parents a beautiful bicycle, and also a big pool that on this weekend will be at our garden, I like to swim and now it's summer so it's perfect time to be at the pool and because of that this full week Caroline, Klaus and Eliot will be with us.  
Also I got from my uncle Damon and aunt Lexi a big book with a lot of pictures and a big notebook where I can color as I want, I got a doll house and something for my bed and something more but I couldn't remember from who. Ahh, never mind I like it very much and this is the important.  
After half an hour it was a door bell and my father went to open the door and I ran after him. He opened and there were Joni's parents, Matt with two pizza and Rebecca with a birthday cake and coke. They gave everything to my dad and I ran to them, hugged them and kissed for hello, they said me 'Happy Birthday' and then gave me a little box with makeup for girls, I said thank you and then Matt took me up, kissed on my cheek, gave me to Rebecca she did the same and then dad took me to his arms, tore to the air couple of times and then kissed me and then put me down, he gave the bottle of coke and said to go to the garden.  
When we opened the pizza there were wrote 'Happy Birthday Vanessa from Donavan Family' I said thank you and we started to eat.  
After the pizza, I blow the candles and then we ate the delicious cake and all the kids went back to the living room to finish the movie. We finished the movie and then went outside and started to play with the parents, we played football and then we played catch-up and it was really fun. Then Roy was tired and he went to his mother, he were sitting on her lap until he fell asleep, Lexi put him on the sofa in the living room and then went to help my parents to clean everything, it was late and soon we all will go home. Everyone helped us to clean and then everyone went home.  
On the next morning my mother made for me pancakes as I liked and then she and my father surprised me when I saw that the pool was already ready and we called everyone to come to us to have a pool day.

**So how was this chapter? Hope that you like it.**  
**See you soon**  
**XOXO**  
**Vanessa**


	15. Chapter 14

**(*Author Note - here it is tthe longlest chapter in this story!;])**

Chapter 14: A topical weekend and a school day in my life

Today is nearly one of the last weekends of the school year and then it will be the summer vacation. This year, nearly 1 more month I will have my 12th birthday.  
It is really special age and for that my parents and I are planning to have a trip to Europe like a present to my birthday.  
We are planning to go to Italy, France and England. If you want I can tell you why this is so special age. So maybe you know the Jews,  
**(*Author Note – I am a Jewish girl from Israel and I had a Bat-Mitzvah)**  
so when the girl reached age 12 she had a Bat – Mitzvah and when a boy reached age 13 he had a Bar-Mitzvah, I know it because one of my friends in school is Jewish. So here this age similar to us that from now my parents can give me more things to try to handle with them and it will be shown them how I will be when I will be older.  
Today is Friday, I got homework in history, I love history, now we are learning about the history of England, we are learning about the kings and now we started to learn about the king Arthur and all the legend.  
My family, I mean me, my mother Elena and my father Stefan like this legend, once we saw a movie about the king Arthur and then we saw a Disney movie 'Avalon High' and I also read a book with the same name by Mag Kabut **(*Author Note – I really loved it, the writer had write the princess diaries)** and after that we also started to see a British TV show on the BBC channel and it name is 'Merlin' **(*Author Note – I am writing a Merlin fanfiction too so check my profile and then read it too, you will like it)** and because of all that we plan to go to England too. Usually on Fridays we all clean the house, I go to start and try to finish fast my homework while my mother or my father, usually dad is making food or some snacks to the evening. Every evening we invited to one of my uncles or they invited us and everyone goes, sometimes I took my homework with me but this time I finished it on time and even had some more time to help to my dad.  
Mommy was researching about all the places that we should see in the laptop and we were working and listening to her, here is the little conversation that was between us:  
"Ok guys listen up, I choose first to start to do the research about France"  
"Why not with Italy?" daddy asked her and came closer to her.  
"I need your help, you know Italy better than me and Neisse" she kissed him and I only looked at them and smile.  
"And I will do the research about England, BTW mommy please don't forget that we want to see the palace where 'Merlin' series was shoot, and to go to the louver and to the Eifel tower and Ofcorse visit Disneyland in Paris" I said and came to them closer and kissed them on the cheeks and went back for work. I and my father made some cupcakes, Yummy it is so delicious. Oh I forgot to tell you. You knew that I am a half vampire half human and when I will be 17 I will be only a vampire but with some special things like: I can survive with eating food and drinking everything, I actually don't like blood, I tasted animal blood and human blood and I can drink it and I prefer animal blood but sill for me the best is regular human food.  
Nearly at 18:00 o'clock we finished cooking and mommy was finished with France, we went to dress up and then went to the car. Today we are going to my uncle Jeremy and aunt Bonnie. They have two kids as you know: Katy that now is 11 years old, she also started to learn some topical spells; it's amazing she is only 11 years and she learned so many things, and Tom that is now 6 years old now. Today Bonnie and Jeremy will tell us something, mommy is sure that they are pregnant again but bonnie didn't tell her anything. We got to their house; before we knocked on the door we head an argument between Katy and Tom. We knocked on the door and then it was silence and Jeremy opened us the door, me and my father were with the cupcakes and mommy was with some drinks.  
"Hello everybody, what do you make today Stefan?" Jeremy asked my dad and hugged his sister.  
"Hello, amm actually today I made it with Neisse and there are cupcakes" dad said to my uncle and hugged him too. While mommy hugged Katy and Tom, Bonnie get down the stairs, hugged me and then took form me the plate of cupcakes and from dad end took it to the kitchen. My mom followed her to the kitchen and my dad with uncle did the same. I hugged Katy and Tom and we went to the garden to the swinging seats. Most of everyone came in time and then suddenly was another knock on the door and there were Klaus, Caroline and Eliot. When they entered they said hello and Eliot went right strait to me, hugged me and gave me a big kiss on my check and then whispered to my ear "I missed you so much, and every night I dreamed about you" I just laughed and kissed his check back, then we went to the garden and sit on the swinging bench and waited to everyone. "I think it's a good time to tell them, everyone is here.  
And all the kids are in the other room and we need to tell Katy and Tom separately anyway." Bonnie gave him a nod and then Jeremy kissed her on the cheek, and they headed to the garden, hand in hand.  
I and Eliot were here, with all the adults.  
"Well we have something to tell you all." They all looked at the two of them, Elena and Caroline said together,  
"Spill, we want to know!" Bonnie smiled and Jeremy placed his hand in the small of her back,  
"I'm pregnant" there where screams and squeals mainly coming from Caroline, Elena and Lexi.  
"I knew it, Jeremy had told me that you didn't fell well in the mornings and I started to think what could happen to you" my mom said.  
I and Eliot said together "Congratulations" and then went to check on the kids, if everything is fine and then came back to the swinging bench and Eliot took his IPod and we started to play against each other until suddenly we saw Katy coming crying and looking for her dad "Daddy!" she said and continue to cry, she hold her hand that was bleeding. Thanks good that I and Eliot are ok with that and we handle each other, we stopped breathing and all the adults that are vampires did the same.  
"Katy, what happened?" Jeremy grabbed a tea towel and pressed it down onto what looked like a gash.  
"I really don't know, we played and then suddenly Roy bit me" Damon gave his cupcake to his wife and went to the playing room where he saw his son who is now 10 years old sitting on the ground with eyes full of tears.  
"It's ok, shhh." Jeremy started to calm his daughter.  
"Roy Joseph Salvatore! Come here." Damon was nearly shouted at his son, he knew he shouldn't do it but because he tried to bit his friend daughter he must to be angry at his son. Roy walked over to his father while looking down at the floor.  
"Why did you bite Katy?" Damon had crouched down to his height and Roy was nearly crying.  
"Katy cut something that she drew and then it was blood, daddy I couldn't do anything; it was too much for me. I am sorry. And I don't like it, I like to drink the blood form the package like you and mom or drink animal blood like Uncle Stefan. This blood was disgusting but I wanted to try. I am so sorry. I willn't do it anymore. Roy hugged his dad and then relived and said "Ahhh it hurts, what's happening to my face daddy?"  
"Son it just because you had to tasted the blood it happens to everyone it's ok you will pass it just now please open your mouth and tip your head back for me, I want to see if you have the fangs out or not" Roy did as he asked and much to Damon's delight there were vampire teeth that started to go back.  
"Now your fangs are going back and everything going to be ok, little guy" now let's go and apologize to Katy and I want that you will stay now with me and mommy at the garden, oh and uncle Stefan and Neisse made some cupcakes, go and it one. Ok?" Roy kissed his father's cheek, Damon got up and gave to his son his hand and they went to the garden to apologize to Katy and to eat the cupcakes. Everything was better and good after that.  
"So where will you do on your birthday Vanessa?" Eliot asked me and then everyone listening to us.  
"We plan to visit Italy and saw all my father history, then to France and then to England" I said.  
"And then somewhere else" Uncle Damon said and smile to me. I just did my face like I don't understand what he mean and continue to play on the IPod.  
"France? Interesting. You will be in the Disneyland and the Eifel tower and I am sure you will try to find the castle where were the shooting of 'Merlin', am I right?!" Eliot asked and started to laugh.  
" Yes you are right Eliot, how you know it?" I asked  
"I know you and your head that's all" he said and kissed my cheek again and I said "For what?" he said "I don't allow doing that?"  
"You allow but still why you did that?"  
"I did that because I like you, now it's ok?"  
"Yes, it's ok and thank you" I laughed and kissed his cheek too and said "I like you too, btw" And this was Friday night. All the Saturday we slept and then we went to the pool in our garden and in the evening we went to the movie, all the Sunday me, my dad and mom continue with the research about all the places that we plan to go. Tomorrow after school we will go to buy the fling tickets.

**Monday Morning.** Ahh I hate these mornings, but don't worry next month I willn't wake up so early on Mondays!=]  
My mother waked me up and then I went down to the kitchen to take a bowl cereal with milk and then went to the living room to watch TV. For now my parents have work but it is for time, my mother is a writer to a magazine but soon she will be a literature teacher in the high school and my dad is a chef in one of the expensive restaurants in Mystic Falls, maybe he will work as history teacher in the high school. My father drove all us to their business and went to his own work. In class I have a friend she is one of my close friend and her name is Debby, Today was the day that Debby will sing to us a song that she write to the end of the year concert that will be next week. She sang a beautiful song name 'Cut' by Plumb and because of that I helped her I joined and sang with her and then our teacher decided that I will join to and sing with her and find another song to sing alone. One of the boys that his name is Bradley started to sing a song from 'High School Musical 1' the song was breaking free and because of that that I am a little obsessed with HSM, I knew the all songs by my heart, I join to him and everybody listen and loved it and then our teacher said "you two must to sing this song together, next week. Today and the all week until the concert you all three, I mean: Debby, Vanessa and Bradley will stay after school"  
"Debby said, I can't me and Vanessa have a cheerleader training that we must to be and as I know Bradley has a football training today"  
"Yes, she is right Ms. Kelly, we two have an important training today and we must to be, if we won't be there we willn't go to the competition in New – Orleans at the beginning of the school year, but we promise that tomorrow we will come" I said to her and started to pack everything to my bag.  
"Ms. Kelly I will come tomorrow to, today I have a last practice before the game that we have on Friday!" Bradley said  
"Ok kids, I got it. Tomorrow you will come to the auditorium of the school right after the bell of the end school day, is it understood?"  
"Yes" we said and went outside the class to our lockers and then we will go outside to the trainings.  
"Good voice you two have and I like this song Debby" said Bradley and smiled to her.  
"Thank you very much Bradley and you too, your duet was amazing and it's a perfect song for the end of the concert" we too got blushed and then started to go outside.  
"Good luck, girls on the training"  
"You too" we answered and went to the grass where most everyone were there.  
"He is cute you know, he isn't my type. Mine is waiting for me in New-Orleans, but for you I think he is perfect and do you want to know how he was looking at you while you were singing the song alone?" I asked Debby while put the training cloth on me in the girls room.  
"Yes, yes please tell me" Debby started to jump and hugged me.  
" ok so he was sitting and his mouth was opened all the song, you really sang beautiful, and maybe after all the time that you and him will be together maybe after that you will be a couple, you too are really cute looking" I hugged her and rushed to go to the training. The training was good and we got all the papers about the competition in New – Orleans. I know that it will be fun because after the competition it will be an autumn vacation and my parents with my trainer are allowed to stay at Mickalson's family for some more days to rest and to see them and Ofcorse to see Eliot that I missed him so much" Next school year we will start 7 grade, it really is the last grade of the middle school and then it will be a high school but here we are until grade 9 and only then we will move to the high school for more 3 years of studying. And when we will move to the high school the Mickalson family will come back to Mystic Falls for that they want that their son will study with me here.  
I finished at the girl room and started to call my parents to come and take me to the place where we booked our trip. When I called I saw our car standing on the car parking, ran to the car and say hello to my parents. After that we went to eat at my father's restaurant and I told them about how my day was and here is the little conversation that was between us:  
Dad ordered for us food and then mommy asked me "So how was your day Neisse?"  
"My day at school was nice, I got on the little test on history that we did a very good mark, I got a perfect mark on the literature work and on the math work. Today on the Drama lesson Debby sang us a beautiful song 'Cut' by Plumb and I joined to her and we sang it really good and liked it and said that she want us that we will sing on the end concert next week, Debby sang the first part and I the second. Bradley sang a song from 'High School Musical' and I knew that song and joined to him and on the concert this song will be a duet and the end song, also on the concert I will got certificate of excellence for learning and excellence in sport too, so feel free to invite to this concert whoever you want, ohh and after the concert everyone who take a part are planning to go to your restaurant daddy. We got the papers about the competition in New-Orleans and you need to pay for it till next Monday"  
"Oh, it's wonderful, it will be nice to hear you singing and then to see that you got the certificate. Please give the papers I want to read them" mommy said to me and I took the papers from my pocket. After the food we went to buy all the tickets to the trip and my parents also buy me the plane ticket to New-Orleans to the competition.

**So how was this chapter? Hope that you like it. On the next chapter I will told you about the concert and the surprised that I got after it.**  
**See you soon**  
**XOXO**  
**Vanessa**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The concert and the guests from New - Orleans

It was the day of the concert. On the morning we had a dress rehearsal and then we had our day off, actually not we I mean the girls needed to go to the salon and get ready our hair and everything good and perfect. My mom and Debby's mom took us to the salon right after the dress rehearsal.

**The Concert**  
everyone was excited and ready. Debby got nervous and it was really hard to see her, I rushed to the boy's dressing room and tried to find Bradley, he was her best friend and she really needed him right now. I entered to the room and shouted: "Bradley, I need your help, I can't clam down Debby, and she really needs you know. Let's go! Our number will be in 10 minutes!"  
"I am coming don't worry, and Neisse you look amazing and good luck!" said Bradley and went after me to mine and Debby's dressing room.  
"Thank you, you too look good, I can't wait to sing with you tonight" I said and give him a little hug. Bradley entered to the room (I stayed outside) Debby was already dress and with makeup but she was sad, Bradley saw her and came to her, hugged her and said that everything will be alright, she didn't need to worry and all that. After that he kissed her cheek and told her that he will see our number behind the scenes and everything will be ok.  
They shared a cute moment and I ruined it. I hate myself for that but we, I mean me and Debby needed to go to sing our song, I call her and we went to take our microphones.  
With us Bradley went and stand behind the scenes, I was standing in the middle of the stage behind the scenes, when my part of the song will start the scenes will got up and everybody will see me.  
Debby started to sing and it was really amazing, I sang to myself without the microphone, my turn to sing and when I got out of the scenes I saw my parents. My father was holding a video camera and my mom was holding a camera, near her I saw my uncle Jeremy and one of his kids is sitting on him, next to them I saw most all of the family. When we both started to sing the ditty I noticed to see the Mickalson family, they came from New - Orleans today morning. Eliot finished school couple of days ago and when his summer vacation started the family came back to here, to Mystic Falls. I was surprised to see them, I don't think about it.  
I only knew that they will come to here but when I didn't know.  
Before the concert started I talked with Eliot, he wished me good luck and didn't say anything about that he and his family is here and will come to the concert to see me. So I was pretty surprised to see them.  
* The story continue after the lyrics….

*I decided to write here the words; you can write in YouTube 'Plumb – Cut' and hear the song and learn the words.  
I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged  
With misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

We finished our song and everyone clapped their hands. When we turned and started to went to the dressing room Bradley stopped Debby, hugged her and kissed her cheek and said to her that she was amazing. We rushed to our room because I needed a little help with my dress and Debby changed to her regular cloth. After that we went to the back of the stage and get ready for mine and Bradley song. said some words about the next number and then invited us to the stage.  
* The story continue after the lyrics….

*I decided to write here the words too; you can write in YouTube 'high school musical – breaking free' and hear the song and learn the words.  
We're soaring, flying  
There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breaking free  
We're soaring  
flying  
There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breaking free  
Oh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breaking free  
We're soaring  
Flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breaking free  
Oh

Ohhhh running  
Climbing  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it coming  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breaking free

Soaring  
Flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free

Were running  
Ohhhh, climbing  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

We sang it and everyone clapped for us. We got down from the stage went to change and came back and sit with everyone in the front lines of the theater to get our certificates and the all stuff of the finishing this school year.  
We got our certificates with a lot of noise from the audience and it was a very happy time. After it I needed to say some words and after the all thankful part it ends and all the parents came to us and to hug us for that we finish another school year and said how was the concert. After I got a big hug and kisses from my parents, Eliot caught me and hugged me so close to him, we didn't saw each other nearly month, he had some tests and it was difficult to him to come here so many times so he stayed in New – Orleans to finish his tests and he promised me when he will finish them he will come to here for me. He kissed me on the cheek, near my mouth and said that I sang amazing, he really like my voice and he told me that now we will have more time and we will do a karaoke parties and everyone will hear my voice. After that everyone went to my dad's restaurant, it was very tasty and very fun time. Debby's and Bradley's family join to us and from that time they were always with us.

So how was this chapter? Hope that you like it.  
See you soon  
XOXO  
Vanessa


End file.
